A World Never Seen
by Bstanton97
Summary: Sora, Goofy, and Donald are checking up on the worlds they saved when they come across a world they've never seen before. They decide to investigate, but have never seen the kinds of magic and monsters lurking in it's eerie shadows.
1. Prologue

**Hey PhantomPhan67! I'm writing this for you, so you better read this! You told me that you'd only read one of my stories if it had Danny Phantom in it****, so here you go.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Sora's eyes grew heavy as he steered the Gummi ship around space. He'd been driving for hours, Donald and Goofy snoring loudly behind him. He had no idea why he had offered to take the night shift.

The darkness of space was slowly lulling Sora to sleep, but every few seconds his eyes would snap open again. He didn't want to end up crashing the ship like the last time he had gone to visit Riku and Kairi on Destiny Islands, a few days before. He and his comrades were just beginning a trip to check up on all of the worlds they had saved.

"Why'd I get myself into this?" Sora whispered to himself, then stifled a yawn.

He looked back at Donald and Goofy, sound asleep in their chairs. He longed for the blissful, deep sleep they were having, filled with dreams about their home world, Disney Castle, and their significant others, Daisy and Clarabell. Sora's dreams would be filled with Destiny Islands, his home, and Riku and Kairi, his best friends. Though his friendship with Kairi was something more.

Finally, fatigue got the best of him and he pressed the auto-pilot button. He leaned back in his chair and slowly closed his eyes.

"They're gonna be so pissed at me," he said quietly, "Last time we used auto-pilot we ended up on the other side of the universe," he chuckled to himself, then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Alright guys, it's up. I know all of you that have been with me since the beginning of this story probably hate me, because wow has it been a long time since I posted the prologue. But my sincerest apologies, good people! I just wasn't feeling motivated to write this story, but I'm all good now. Please enjoy, and review if you'd like! :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sora awoke to the sound of crunching metal and the screech of skidding. He fell out of his chair and raced to the control panel, pressing as many buttons as possible to grasp control of the ship. Finally, everything was under control and the Gummi Ship screeched to a stop. Donald and Goofy were still sleeping like logs, thank goodness.

"Oh, no. This can not be happening." Sora peered over the dashboard and through the front windshield. The front of the Gummi Ship was completely crushed, like the crumple zone on a car. It was wedged up against a very large tree. He turned to look out the back windshield. There was a large dirt rut that went back so far, Sora couldn't even see where they had hit the ground.

Goofy, who was softly snoring, jolted himself awake with a loud snort. He sat up, scratched his head, and lazily glanced at Sora.

"Uh, what's for breakfast?"

"Um..." Sora couldn't believe that Goofy didn't look around to see where they were, but then again, he was Goofy. He decided it was best to keep him distracted while he thought up a plan. "Well, there's anything you want, really. We can use magic...I guess."

"Uh, well I'm no good at that." Goofy sighed. "Howsabout we wake Donald up to do his magician thing?" He turned and was about to shake Donald, but Sora tackled him.

"NO!" Sora and Goofy landed on the floor with a loud _**THUNK!**_ "Ah, I mean... We should let him sleep a bit more. A hero needs his rest!" Sora stood and pulled Goofy up, only realizing his mistake afterwards. Goofy had a perfect view of where they were, and the state they were in.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Goofy looked around the ship, then turned to Sora. "Where are we?"

"I dunno." Sora folded his arms behind his head and tried to give his best 'not-my-fault' grin. "But don't worry! We can fix this!" Sora began to panic as he realized that Goofy was about to wake Donald up, and boy would Donald be mad. But it was too late, the noise itself was enough to wake him up.

"Whas going on?" Donald sat up and spoke groggily.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Sora moved in front of the control panel, trying to block his view. "Just go back to sleep! We're still pretty far away from the next world."

"There's something fishy going on here..." Donald stood up in his chair and tried to peer beyond Sora's shoulder, but he shifted to block him.

"Hyuck, uh, Sora broke the ship." Goofy chuckled as he informed Donald.

"HE WHAT?!" Donald jumped onto Sora and began pulling his shirt, trying to choke him. "SORA! YOU ROTTEN LITTLE KID! YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE FLOWN THE SHIP! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU STUPID LITTLE 'KEYBLADE MASTER'! YEAH RIGHT, MY-"

Sora clamped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything worse. Donald began thrashing wildly, kicking at Sora and throwing punches left and right.

"OUCH!" Sora yelled, and dropped Donald to the floor. "You bit me!" For a duck with no teeth, Donald sure had one nasty bite. Sora's fingers were bleeding and bruised in a deep purple color.

"Serves you right for crashing our ship!" Donald yelled, and stormed away. Sora and Goofy sat in silence until he came back, in a much calmer state, with staff in hand. "Cura!" He directed his staff towards Sora's hand, and a green mist shot out of it. In a matter of seconds Sora was good as new.

"Thanks." Sora nodded at Donald. They both knew that even though they were easily frustrated with each other, they were still comrades and friends. "So, now what do we do?"

"Look around outside, I guess. Figure out which world we're in." Donald spoke quietly, unsure if that was really the best option. "Call Chip and Dale to see if they'll come repair the ship." Goofy and Sora nodded in agreement, and they pried open the damaged side-door.

"Remember, weapons ready." Donald whispered, gripping his staff tightly and carefully placing a foot on the ground. Goofy summoned his shield and Sora summoned the Kingdom Key.

The world outside the perimeters of the ship was completely unfamiliar to all three of the heroes. They had never been here before. Was it possible that new worlds were forming, or worlds that had been lost in the darkness were now coming back to the light?

_We defeated the Heartless, and the Nobodies... Could that save worlds that they had already taken? _Sora was thinking to himself, but he didn't have a clue.

This new world looked to be a harmless place, but there was an eerie chill in the air. Something wasn't right. It was a town, like the one Sora lived in on the mainland back in Destiny Islands, but it wasn't on a beach and it was a lot bigger. It was more woodsy, and that weird feeling made it a little gloomy. There was a public high school, Casper High, in one direction, and in the other direction was a series of houses and apartment buildings. In the distance there was one building with a very large sign on the side of it. Only a few letters were visible.

_Fento? What the heck is that? _Sora thought to himself as he continued to scan around them. There was a restaurant called "The Nasty Burger" and a sign that said "Welcome to Amity Park." _So we're in a place called Amity Park...Well, that restaurant makes me hungry._

"Hey guys!" Sora pointed towards the restaurant and let his Keyblade shimmer away, to be used another time. "Let's go get a burger!"

"Sora! No!" Donald whispered. "Keep your voice down, and what did I say about weapons?"

"Come on Donald, it's obviously harmless here." Sora crossed his arms and started the puppy dog face. "Please? I'm so hungry."

"He's right, you know. Nothing to worry about with me around." A new voice joined the conversation. A boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes was floating a few feet above the ground in front of them. He was dressed in a black and grey suit with a logo on the chest that cleverly had a D and a P in the same letter.

"Who are you?" Sora's jaw dropped. "And how are you floating without magic?"

"Magic?" The boy questioned. He gently floated down to the ground and landed softly in front of Sora. "I'm Danny Phantom, and I do all I can to protect this town. Who are you?"


End file.
